Steve
Steve Jose Rico Taco Nacho Quesadilla Mondilla Jones, or Steve Jones for short, is the receptionist for the private shipping company Red Bean Mochi Incorporated and its only other employee besides the CEO, Chow. Despite being blind since childbirth, he has been able to keep up in the workplace and live a normal life. Appearance Steve is a Latin-American of Mexican descent. He has short, neatly combed black hair and dark skin. His usual attire consists of business casual clothing, which consists of oxford shoes, dress pants, white button shirts and suit coats. He wears no accessories or tattoos. His appearance contrasts much from his boss's casual clothes of t-shirts and hoodies. Personality Steve has a cheery personality. He is happy to be able to do his job even though his blindness should make things harder than they should. He wakes up everyday ready for work. He is very intelligent for his age and is great at defusing hostile situations. Biography Steve Jose Rico Taco Nacho Quesadilla Mondilla Jones was born in Los Santos, San Andreas. His parents immigrated from Mexico and soon had Steve after they arrived. However, upon childbirth, he had somehow received cataracts, and his parents were unsure on how their child would go on to live in such a dangerous city. Despite being blind, Steve grew up, had a happy childhood, and worked hard in school, excelling in every subject and graduating in the top of his class with an Associate's Degree at 18. He graduated Los Santos University with a degree in Finance at 22. Though he may be the cream of the crop coming from such a shithole of a city, there aren't many companies willing to employ someone who's blind. Steve encountered Chow a few weeks after graduating at a gas station and bought him a bag of Doritos. After Steve told Chow of his situation, Chow offered him a job for a shipping company he was starting up as a fallback in case his situation went belly up, and Steve took the job on the spot. He didn't care how he found work, as long as someone could understand his potential and passion for his work. Steve Jones is now a receptionist at Red Bean Mochi Incorporated, a private shipping company which specialized in no-questions-asked pickups and redistributions of just about anything. Chow was really impressed on how well Steve managed to run the company despite not being there and leaving the duties to be handled by a blind person. He is the only other person to work at the company, yet is happy to be a part of the team nonetheless. Trivia * How he manages to do his job while being blind makes no sense, yet nobody cares as long as they know he tries his best. * The name "Jose Rico Taco Nacho Quesadilla Mondilla Jones" was a quote made in a Vanoss gaming video for the Treyarch game Call of Duty: World at War. * Steve's primary duties include giving updates on jobs, ordering snacks and drinks for his boss, requesting vehicles for pickup, and managing the company's stocks and taxes.